Letting Love In
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: Songfic Sequel to Tearin Up My Heart s . What takes place after the Doctor leaves Donna sitting in silence


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, I just borrow them. "Let Love In" lyrics are property of the Goo Goo Dolls, who write amazing songs that inspire me.**

**A/N: Sequel to Tearin Up My Heart(s) which should be read first cuz this takes place immediately after the end of that story. **

You wait, wanting this world  
>To let you in<br>And you stand there  
>A frozen light<br>In dark and empty streets 

_When you're ready, I'm here._

His words rang in her ears refusing to go away after the Doctor left. His words had paralyzed her. Donna sat staring at her hands for what felt like ages. When she finally managed to control of her motor skills she made a bee line for her bed. Donna felt exhausted physically and mentally, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

But sleep wouldn't come and she lay awake. It was like her brain refused to shut down. All she could think about was him and why she hadn't answered him right then and there. Obviously she shared his feelings yet she kept pushing him away. He was ridiculous, completely mad, ever so charming, and of course Donna loved him! But why couldn't she tell him that?

You smile hiding behind  
>A God-given face<br>But I know you're so much more  
>Everything they ignore<br>Is all that I need to see 

The Doctor collapsed onto the jump seat as soon as he reached the consol room, slumping face first over the seat length wise. He felt foolish for what he had done and couldn't believe that he had shocked Donna into to silence. Maybe it was wrong to tell her he loved her. Maybe she didn't actually love him.

_That's rubbish!_

He remembered the twinkle in her eyes as he rambled on about how in love he was. There was something else thought too, fear.

_She's afraid is all. Well who could blame her! Her best friend who was only supposed to be a best friend just unleashed the three most serious words in the universe. How else was she going to react?_

The TARDIS broke into his thoughts informing him that Donna was on her way to her room. Normally he would slip in after she had just fallen asleep and curl up next to Donna but not tonight.

_The last thing Donna needs is to find me creeping into bed with her! One surprise is enough for now._

Instead he readjusted a few setting on the ship then headed for the library, there was a book he had been meaning to finish and now seemed as good a time as any.

Donna tossed and turned, trying desperately to fall asleep. After an hour of no progress she gave up. It's the bed, she concluded, it just doesn't feel right. So having nothing better to do she pulled on her dressing gown and went for a stroll through the TARDIS's corridors.

She got only to the end of the hall before the door to the library materialized on her left causing Donna to pause in front of it. Maybe a book would take her mind off things. Before she could make a choice whether to enter or not the door slide open revealing the Doctor, his nose buried in some novel.

He looked up at the sound of Donna's shriek of surprise and with a slight grin asked, "Couldn't sleep?" Donna thought he sounded a little too pleased to see her and was trying too hard to hide it.

How is it that in a ship of infinite rooms and only two people aboard Donna had managed to run into the last person she wanted to see? Then she realized that the TARDIS had put the door in front of her on purpose and sent her a mental scolding.

"Not that it any of your business flyboy…" Donna answered, annoyed with how pleased he looked at having guessed correctly about her predicament.

"Com' on. I think I can help." The Doctor took Donna by the hand and gently led her into the huge room. Before she could protest he set her on a small sofa then disappeared in to the rows of bookshelves behind her. The Doctor returned several minutes later carrying a tall stack of books.

Donna tried to no avail to hide her grin as the Doctor stood in front of her trying to sell her on one of the tomes he had laid out. "I've gone and picked out a few books that I think will help you fall asleep based on your literary interests.

I've got Shakespeare's Histories and _Great Expectations _both good reads_, _all seven Harry Potter books if you're feeling adventurous, if you want a mystery I brought some Agatha Christie and _Sherlock Holmes_, or in case you're not interested in a story and just want something to put you out I have _A Thousand and One Uses for Einstein's Theory of Relativity_. Mind you that one's from your future so I will only allow you to read it if you promise not to go and give away any spoilers."

"Don't worry Spaceman, I probably wouldn't make it pass the Introduction. Besides how could I give away any secrets? You're the only person I know who understands any of this stuff!" Donna mocked as she turned the book over in her hands.

The Doctor watched as she picked over the pile on the table. "Any of these tickle your fancy?"

"Hmm. I might take the Agatha Christie but I've read most of her stories since meeting her. I never really got into the whole Potter Mania so those are out."

She sat staring at the books in silence with the Time Lord standing over her watching intently. Donna could feel his eyes on her, trying to get inside her head and see what was really bothering his friend. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable, which was odd because Donna was rarely uncomfortable around the Doctor. She felt as transparent as glass, like he could see right through her and read her thoughts. For a brief moment she had the urge to run away.

The Doctor noticed a change in his companion's demeanor; he could sense the turmoil that had suddenly risen within her. He was so sure that she shared his feelings, but she was attempting to run away from him. The Doctor had to restrain himself from overstepping his boundaries since assuring Donna that he would wait until she was ready to commit to a relationship.

Donna stood and began pulling at the lightweight fabric of her robe, awkwardly trying to smooth out the creases. "Uh, You know what I've changed my mind. I'm not really in the mood to read so I'm just gonna go back to bed. Night!"

Thinking quickly the Doctor tried to dissuade her, there was no way he was letting her leave. He had to somehow show Donna that things between them weren't any different. "Wait." Was all the Doctor managed at first. "How about I read to you? That is, since you don't fell like reading."

She turned to give him some snide remark about how she just wanted to go to bed even after seeing the insistent look on his thin face, but instead of marching away Donna returned to the sofa. For some reason her legs had declined to obey, not that she was all that upset about it. Maybe it was the shadow of loneliness that passed over the Doctor's features when she threatened to go but a small part of her was glad to find an excuse to stay.

An enormous grin spread across the Doctor's face as he swiftly plopped down next to her, he then sat staring at Donna, eagerly waiting for her to choose one of the books on the table.

"What? This was your idea. You pick." She stated exasperatedly, rolling her eyes to emphasize her faux displeasure at being there.

The Doctor stretched out his hand over the books, waving it above them like a magician about to perform a spectacular trick. He did this several times before finally settling on _Sherlock Holmes_. An interesting choice Donna thought.

Slowly the Doctor began reading aloud, his voice rising and falling with the action, bringing each character to life with a different voice, and painting a picture of mysterious dark Victorian lanes lit by gas lamps that poked through the dense fog that blanketed London, concealing criminals and murderers.

You're the only one I ever believed in  
>The answer that could never be found<p>

The moment you decided to let love in

As she became more relaxed by the soothing sound of the Doctor's voice, Donna found herself stretching across the sofa to rest her feet in his lap. She thought back to all the times they had both sat here reading their own books or magazines or discussing that day's adventure and where they should go next. Donna loved this, she loved life with the Doctor.

So many times Donna thought she was in love only to find herself crushed by another worthless boyfriend. Lance had been the last straw. When Donna had finally been able to come to terms with what Lance had done, she wrote off true love, convinced it didn't exist for her. That was partly why she wanted so desperately to reunite with the Doctor, the one man who made her feel worthwhile and believed her to be brilliant. She never wanted to leave him because he needs her as much as she needs him.

She was ready, ready to mend his broken hearts and begin their new life together as more than friends.

"Donna? Are you asleep?" Donna's eyes flew open to find the Doctor staring at her, his "brainy specs" sitting on the tip of his nose. "You're missing the best part!"

"Do you mean it?" Donna asked as she sat up to meet his gaze and ignoring his previous comment.

"I never kid when it comes to Sherlock Holmes! Revealing how he figured it out is always the best part!" His attention returned to the book as he donned his Holmes voice and began explaining what clues had given the killer away.

"No you prawn!" Donna swatted the book away from his face. "Did you mean what you said earlier, about being in love… with me."

Shocked by this sudden change in subject the Doctor became uncharacteristically quiet. He couldn't believe that Donna would bring this up now but he was relieved that she had.

"Of course I meant it. Why would you think I didn't?" He answered when he found his voice. The Doctor put down the book and moved closer to Donna taking a hold of her hands.

"I just want to be sure. After my history with guys, I just didn't want to be hurt again." Tears pooled in Donna's eyes intensifying her blue irises.

"That's why you couldn't tell me before, isn't it? Donna I would never hurt you. You believe me don't you?"

Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
>The end of fear is where we begin<br>The moment we decided to let love in

She nodded and he leaned forward gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Donna. And I think it's time you give love another chance."

Donna lightly grasped the Doctor's shoulders, pulling him closer until her lips brushed his. She hesitated for a second before finally taking the leap and embracing him properly.

"I think you're right." Donna replied happily. To which the Time Lord simply beamed before capturing her lips again.

As their embracing grew more passionate a fire burst to life in the fireplace while the TARDIS dimmed the lights creating the perfect atmosphere for romance.

_Fin_


End file.
